


Thousand Yard Stare

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: When Jacob hadn't heard from you he got worried and found the reason for your silence.





	Thousand Yard Stare

Jacob finding reader in their house depressed and helps them take a shower and get into bed with him

 

Jacob pulled up to the house young care to notice the lights all seemed turned off, pulling the knife from his thigh holster he stepped through the dark hallway. He hadn't heard from you in days and had gotten worried, so when he found you lying in bed staring at the wall he was both relieved and worried.

 

“Y/N?” You didn't move at his voice except to curl tighter into yourself. “Hey, it's alright. I'm here.”

 

He had recognized it the first time he'd seen you like this. The redness of your eyes, puffy face, and the hollow look you gave. Your depression had gotten the better of you again, and he hurt seeing you this way. 

 

It wasn't always easy, taking care of you in this state. Jacob fought his own demons but you had always been there to soothe him when things got too bad, and he made sure he was there for you.

 

“C'mon, up and at 'em.” He helped you stand gently moving you to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Carefully he stripped the clothes he was sure you hadn't changed from in days and threw them in the hamper before removing his own. 

 

You just stared at yourself, like you had no idea who was looking back in the mirror. When had you become this shell of a person?

 

Jacob watched for a beat as you sighed softly before taking your hand again and pulling you under the spray. His hands massaged your scalp as he shampooed and conditioned your hair, and he kept you close to his chest as he gently soaped up your skin. When it was done he turned the water off and wrapped you in a towel drying you as much as he could. You went through the motions pulling out fresh clothes and tugging them onto your frame, the t-shirt hanging loosely around you.

 

Jacob emerged from the bathroom holding onto a smaller towel and a hair comb and sat you on the bed before maneuvering around you. The conditioner helped but there were still knots and he had to work them out with the comb watching as you let your head get tugged this way and the other without any noise. When he was done, Jacob got more of the water from your hair just as he’d seen you do so many times before. 

“How’s that feel?” He was wrapped around you, holding you to him and trying to give all the comfort he could. “Do you want to talk?” 

You very rarely wanted to talk, you almost always just laid back down with him and cried a little bit more. Jacob’s radio would go off and he would tell whoever it was that he was off duty for the night before turning it off completely, then he was be back with you rubbing his hand along your arms and kissing your hair.

In the morning you would wake up feeling exhausted and guilty for doing this to him again, so you’d make him breakfast as a thank you and he would kiss you soundly on the lips before stating that he would always be there for you when you needed him. 

But for now you would just enjoy the feeling of having Jacob there with you, with no distractions. “I just don’t know what’s wrong with me Jake.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you baby girl,” his voice was low and soothing. “Nothing wrong with you at all.”

He pulled you tighter to his chest, the warmth of his skin keeping you from shivering, and you held onto his arm making sure he wasn’t going anywhere. And for the first time you really talked. You told him all about how you were feeling and how you weren’t sure that it mattered much anymore, how you sometimes felt the world (and Jacob) would be better off without you.

You wanted to go on, to tell him everything, but Jacob propped himself up on an elbow and pulled you so you were lying on your back. “I want you to listen to me very closely.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “There will never be a time when I won’t need you, and don’t you ever think that my life would be better without you. My life is better  _ because _ of you. You got that?” 

His eyes were worried, his hand brushed loose hair behind your ear as he made sure you understood. And all you could do was cry. Jacob spent the next hour telling you how important you were to him and how much he loved you, whispering how wonderful you were until your breathing evened out.

Only then did he let his eyes close falling asleep with you curled up against him.

 


End file.
